fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ubelisphet
Karl J Rosenberg= |-|The Law of Evil= Summary Ubelisphet is the Law of Evil, the abstract embodiment of the concept of evil. However, evil is merely a matter of perspective. What one being might consider the absolute evil, another might consider the ultimate act of virtue. As such, Ubelisphet, despite embodying the concept of evil, is not actually evil himself. Or at least he wasn't. Being the literal embodiment of "evil" doesn't tend to make you friends. So he was persecuted by the other Laws as being "evil", blamed by humanity for everything that was wrong in the world, and throughout all of this he was undergoing an identity crisis of his own because he himself does not know what evil is, and thus who and what he is. His only friend was the Law of Virtue, who despite on the surface being his exact opposite, was actually very similar to him - both their concepts were mere matters of perspective and both are Lesser Laws. However, the other Divine Laws celebrated the Law of Virtue, simply due to their nature without care for their acts, and Ubelisphet became jealous, driving a wedge between them, and eventually they stopped being friends. Friendless by his own jealousy and pride. Reviled and persecuted for his nature. No knowledge of what he really is, or why he is hated so, other than "I am evil", but desperate to understand. And herein lies his motivations. He wants to find out what evil really is. Something that all beings, no matter their philosophies, beliefs, religion, personalities, and desires consider as evil. And to do this, he will be the evil the world wants him to be. He will commit ever more atrocious acts, in order to find the "absolute evil". Even as the things he does simply reinforce what others think of him. Even as they isolate him more and more. Even as they make him hate himself, he will continue searching for the "truth" of "evil". Even if there isn't one. Personality As Rosenberg, Ubelisphet initially appears as an arrogant yet charming and charismatic man. Even when his true identity is revealed, he maintains this facade, convincing others that he is no more evil than any being, as he is simply the concept of evil without any act to apply it, and without that evil is simply a matter of perspective. However, beneath this mask Ubelisphet deeply despises humanity, as they are the beings who created the concept of evil without a true absolute for him to be. He blames them for his creation, hates them for when they condemn something as evil when it is simply their perspective among billions of others. He hates the Divine Laws for their persecution of him for nothing more than being "evil". He holds mixed feelings for the Law of Virtue, feeling both jealousy, hatred, admiration and a longing for reconciliation in equal parts. The acts that Ubelisphet has committed in search of the absolute evil do not just revile others though. His actions are horrific, and he knows this, so he hates himself just as strongly as he hates the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Ubelisphet, Karl J Rosenberg, the Law of Evil Origin: The Black Pillars (Verse) Gender: Inapplicable, has taken both male and female forms, normally referred to as male. Age: 4 billion years chronologically, but technically beyond the concept of time Classification: Divine Law, Lesser Law, Law of Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (embodies and controls the concept of evil), Law Manipulation (determines the laws that qualify who and what is evil), Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (can freely determine his form), Abstract Existence (conceptually embodies evil), Pseudo-Omnipresence, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Temporal Manipulation (protected by Alaya) and Fate Manipulation (can go against the Recorded Events of Alaya) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Even the weakest of the Lesser Divine Laws possesses "power greater than 10,000 stars and can casually create constellations, and while comparatively weak, Ubelisphet is still well above many other Lesser Divine Laws) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely far higher physically (vastly superior to base Alex, who ran over 5km in under 2 minutes), mentally Pseudo-'Omnipresent' on a 3-D scale within Alaya's Domain (a conceptual being who exists where ever evil does) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System level Durability: At least Solar System level Stamina: Infinite Range:'' ''Interplanetary (embodies evil throughout the solar system) Standard Equipment: ' None 'Intelligence: Extremely high, very manipulative. Weaknesses: His ability to bypass resistances to "evil manipulation" does not work through Divine Armour, nor can it affect those who are not governed by his Law (i.e. beings from parallel worlds). Notable Abilities: *'The Law of Evil:' Ubelisphet has complete conceptual control over "evil" and the laws that govern it. However, as "evil" is merely a matter of perspective, this ability is extremely limited in its applications. Despite this, when pushed to its limit, Ubelisphet is capable of altering the laws of the world that determine what qualifies as evil, and apply the concept of evil to others. This causes the target/s to be perceived as "evil", the ultimate antithesis to the ideals and beliefs of anyone who perceives them (including themselves), causing those who perceive the target to revile and ostracise them, possibly going as far as to attempt to kill them. This is powerful enough to immediately overwhelm the resistances of his fellow Divine Laws on use and drive them to kill each other, though Alaya quickly restores their minds and concepts. Additionally, his place as the Law of Evil means that no being that operates by his Law (i.e. almost all beings within Alaya's Domain) can resist his power, even if they would normally be capable of resisting due to their own power. However, his authority as the Law of Evil does not grant his power over those operating by a different (or no) Law of Evil from a different Alaya, rendering his resistance negation ineffective against beings from parallel worlds. Key: Base Disclaimer: All credit for images and music goes to original creators Trivia "Ubel" is a German name meaning "evil", while "Isfet" is the Ancient Egyptian concept of chaos and disorder. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Abstract Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Tier 4 Category:Absorption Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Black Pillar Characters